Capítulo III Las palabras más difíciles de expresar…
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel
**Capítulo III**

 **Las palabras más difíciles de expresar…**

Terrence Grandchester después de varios días abre el sobre de la carta que su padre le había mandado y empezó a leer

La carta decía:

 **Agosto 10 de 1914**

 **Mi muy querido hijo Terrence:**

 **Una carta no es el medio correcto para expresarte mi arrepentimiento por mi mala conducta….pero lo hago porque te debo disculpas formales y espero que seas, tan amable de concederme la oportunidad de expresarlas personalmente, aunque sé muy bien que no lo merezco, solamente me atrevo a pedirte esto porque sé que eres un hombre de corazón noble .**

 **Debes saber cuándo leas esta carta, que he estado enfermo de diabetes que he sido internado en el hospital principal de Londres**

 **Esta mañana he sido dado de alta en el hospital por cierto mi esposa acaba de fallecer dejando huérfanos a tus hermanos, me siento solo hijo por eso me gustaría volver a verte para decirte de lo avergonzado que me siento por haberte tratado de una forma muy grosera. Debo insistir que ese tipo de cosas tienen que decirse en persona**

 **Sé que tienes unas vacaciones donde trabajas. Comprendo que es muy inseguro de mi parte esperar que me perdones**

 **¡Hay hijo¡ tengo tantas cosas que decirte, no solamente mi perdón sino otros asuntos que no te pudo explicar de manera escrita, tal vez no te sientes cómodo conmigo pero por favor te ruego que me des una última oportunidad de hablar contigo**

 **No obstante si decides que yo no merezco hablarte en forma personal, entenderé y aceptare que he perdido tu cariño para siempre. En ese caso yo soy el único culpable en la historia. De alguna manera bendeciré por darme la gracia de tener un hijo como tú y te amare hasta los últimos días de mi vida aunque no lo puedas creer**

 **Por el contrario, si aún crees que ese padre tuyo merece una última oportunidad por favor mi querido Terry viaja a Londres y búscame en mi casa. Te estaré esperando**

 **Si nunca acudes en venir a verme, respetare tu decisión y jamás volveré a molestarte por el resto de mi vida. Tienes mi palabra**

 **Con amor**

 **Tu padre Richard Grandchester**

Terry después haber leído la carta había estado pensando sobre lo que su padre lo había escrito y decide hablar con su esposa. Nuera y madre,

Terry decide habla con su esposa preguntando_ ¿podemos hablar?

Susana: claro que si cariño; ¿de qué podemos hablar?

Terry: es acerca de mi padre

Susana: si recuerdo a tu padre

Terry: así es Susana, pero me envió una carta diciendo que está enfermo y su esposa murió

Susana: que lastima, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

Terry: mi padre quiere que vaya a Londres a verlo

Susana: tienes que ir amor, lo que haya pasado entre tus padres, tú no tienes derecho de estar resentido con él, más bien te necesita, es tu padre y tienes derecho a verlo

Terry: está bien Susana será como tú digas iremos a hablar con tu madre

El actor decidió hablar con la señora Marlow para viajar a Londres

Señora Marlow : hay que buena noticias, ¡por fin, conoceré Londres ¡

Terry: no vamos a ir de paseo, solo iremos porque mi padre me necesita

Señora Marlow: está bien será como tú digas

Terry: gracias, me voy

Señora Marlow: hijo, ¿Dónde vas?

Terry: hablar con mi madre

Señora Marlow: que te vaya bien, adiós Terry

Terry: gracias por su comprensión, adiós

En ese momento Terry llega a la casa de su madre, al llegar a la casa de la actriz toca la puerta y sale la empleada de uniforme negro llamada Lucí

Terry: Hola, ¿está mi madre?

Empleada Lucí: si, ahora le aviso que usted está aquí

La empleada lucí avisa a la hermosa actriz Eleanor Baker que su hijo lo busca

La actriz sale a la sala donde le espera Terry diciendo_ hola hijo ¿Qué te puedo ayudar?

Terry: en nada madre, solo vengo a contarte algo que paso con mi padre

Eleanor: tu padre, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Él está aquí?

Terry: no solo me envió una carta diciendo que quiere verme porque está enfermo

Eleanor: ¿su esposa?

Terry: murió

Eleanor: lo siento mucho por el

Terry: ¿está bien que vaya a ver a mi padre?

Eleanor: claro que tienes que ver a tu padre, te necesita y dale tu apoyo

Terry abrazando a su madre _ gracias. Madre ¿no te molestaría si te hago una pregunta?

Eleanor: claro que no

Terry: ¿no estás contenta que la esposa de mi padre haya muerto?

Eleanor: hijo como podre estar contenta de una muerte ¿supongo que tu no estarás contento?

Terry: para serte sincero, de la enfermedad de mi padre estoy triste pero de la muerte de su esposa si estoy feliz dijo con una risa burlona

Eleanor: cállate Terry, no hables tonterías_ advirtió ..Eleanor

Terry: está bien, mañana temprano iré a Londres con mi familia

El actor se retiró dejando a su madre preocupada y Terry tenía el presentimiento de que su madre aún seguía enamorada del duque

La rubia actriz se quedó triste y preocupada por la salud del duque de Grandchester, mientras que Lucí le preguntaba_ ¿está bien señora?

Eleanor: no me encuentro bien porque estoy preocupada por la salud del hombre que ame en mi pasado

Lucí: usted tiene un corazón noble porque a pesar del daño que le hizo ese hombre se preocupa por el

Eleamor: lo ame mucho

Lucí: ¿aún lo ama?

Eleanor: no necesariamente pero creo que lo amaba tanto hasta que me fui a trabajar a España hace tres años para huir de su recuerdo

Lucí: ¿Qué es lo que siente por el señor español Carlos Ortiz su novio?

Eleanor: lo aprecio mucho pero no sé si realmente lo amo

Lucí: es porque aún sigue enamorada del duque de Grandchester aunque no lo quiere reconocer

Eleanor: yo no lo amo

Lucí: si lo ama por eso le daré un consejo que si usted desea recobrar el amor del hombre que usted ama no es tarde

La rubia actriz se quedó pensativa por las palabras de su nana pero aún tenía ese resentimiento contra el duque y en sus pensamientos se decía a si misma _ jamás lo perdonare

Terry ya estaba decidido para viajar a Londres con su nueva familia para acompañar a su padre en esos momentos difíciles

Mientras tanto el joven Thomas Stevens había sido el primero en reconocer la inquietud de su corazón que sentía por Patricia O´Brien pero solo le atormentaba por las diferencias de clases entre él y la joven dama

No encontraba la solución a semejante problema quiso pedir ayuda ya sin contar con su padre que había muerto hace un año, el decidió pedir ayuda a un hombre que siempre ha vivido en una familia aristocrática y un amor profundo por la naturaleza quien más que Albert para ayudarlo a ese semejante problema con su poco de sueldo decidió viajar hasta Chicago que se encontraba estudiando los libros de la tía abuela Elory que dejo antes de morir

Por otra parte Terry ya había tenido listo para ir a Londres y verse con su padre durante todos estos años que no sabía nada de el

Susana: ¿ya estás listo para el viaje de mañana?

Terry: si Susana vamos a descansar temprano para mañana viajar

Susana: está bien cariño

Al día siguiente Terry con su nueva familia fueron a tomar el barco para viajar

Mientras tanto Tom había decidido ir a la gran mansión de Chicago para hablar con Albert

Tom: hola Albert, vengo aquí ¿por qué no sé qué hacer?

Albert: ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? (Sentándose en silla que usaba en su oficina que usa en la mansión de chicago, los jóvenes estaban solos)

Tom: estoy enamorado, pero ahora si estoy realmente enamorado y no sé qué hacer

Albert se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo y se atrevió a preguntar_ ¿Quién es ella?

Tom: estoy enamorado de Patty

Albert: enamorado de Patty, ¿ella lo sabe?

Tom: no

Albert: ¿Por qué no confiesas tus sentimientos a Patty?

Tom: la verdad, me preocupa su reacción de ella, Patty es una dama distinguida y tiene una familia de prestigio y será posible que su familia no me acepte

Albert: eres un hombre honesto y acaudalado Tom, yo no veo porque sacas esas ideas de tu cabeza

Tom: yo sé que mi padre me enseño a ser un hombre honesto y sé que no me voy a morir de hambre, pero soy huérfano y un pobre vaquero y sé que esa situación tiene peso para la gente de tu clase

Albert: eres un hombre bueno , trabajador, inteligente yo no veo que Patty sufriría algún tipo de carencia siendo tu novia, si ella te ama eso es lo que vale la pena cuando se trata de noviazgo el resto no importa

Tom: ¿de verdad crees que ella me ama?

Albert riéndose por la desesperación de su amigo y le responde_ bueno eso es una pregunta que tienes que hacerle a ella misma, pero si tengo la impresión que ella sienta algo por ti

Tom (asustado): sobre su familia ¿crees que ellos aceptaría mi relación con Patty a pesar de mis orígenes?

Albert: eh, eso es otra cosa sé que la abuela de Patty será tu amiga favorita, pero no te podría decir mucho al respecto de los padres de ella además estoy seguro que el señor y la señora O´Brien pasan más tiempo en Inglaterra, y eso te da ventaja a desarrollar una relación formal con Patty, lejos de la influencia familiar

Tom al escuchar las palabras de Albert le dio esperanza para conquistar el corazón de Patty es donde en esa misma noche tomo el tren para dirigirse a Lakewood, al día siguiente Thomas Stevens busco a Patricia O´ Brien en la gran mansión de Ardlay porque sabía que estaba de visita

Uno de los sirvientes le avisan a Patty que Tom le está esperando en el Jardín

Patty (bajo al jardín para recibir al recién llegado): Hola Tom ¿Cómo estás?

Tom (nervioso no sabía cómo comenzar): hola estoy bien

Patty: ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Tom: no, solo vengo a hablar contigo acerca de mis sentimientos

Patty: te escucho

Tom: yo sé que no es el momento indicado para hablarte sobre este tema, pero quiero que sepas que respetaría mucho que racionaras mal, tal vez no seamos iguales por las diferencias de clases entre tú y yo

Patty: Tom me asustas con las palabras que me dices, para mis todos somos iguales

Tom: lo sé, pero mi situación es distinto porque estoy enamorado de ti pensarías en un pobre huérfano más allá de la amistad A pesar de mis orígenes y linaje

Patty: bueno a mí no me importa si eres huérfano y pobre, no me interesan esas cosas lo que si te puedo decir es que a mí me gustaría tener un noviazgo con un hombre como tu Tom

Tom: eso quiere decir que si aceptas ser mi novia

Patty: no necesariamente por ahora porque no puedo aceptar a nadie porque todavía estoy dolida por la muerte de Stear pero dame un tiempo para pensar

Tom: está bien, esperare todo el tiempo que necesitas para pensar

Patty (abrazando al joven): gracias, te quiero mucho Tom

Tom: yo también te quiero mucho y no sabes cuánto me gustaría que fueras mi novia

Patty: a mí también me gustaría ser tu novia, adiós

Tom: adiós

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron, Patty se fue a su recamara mirándose su delicado rostro frente a un espejo y en ese momento tocaron la puerta. La dama no estaba muy segura para abrir la puerta preguntando _ ¿Quién es?

Patty escucho una voz femenina diciendo_ soy yo Annie tenemos que hablar y finalmente se tranquilizó que su visitante fuera su amiga donde abrió la puerta, la dejo pasar y luego la aseguro la puerta del cuarto para que nadie interrumpiera

Annie: vi a Tom por la ventaba del cuarto de Archie y me di cuenta que estaba nervioso hablándote de una manera rara

Patty: si es verdad él estaba tan nervioso pero finalmente me dijo que se enamoró de mí

Annie: lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía…

Patty: después me dijo no sé qué tonterías acerca de mi linaje y sus orígenes, si podría pensar en un pobre huérfano como el más allá que una simple amistad

Annie: eso te dijo, Tom es muy tontito ¿Qué le respondiste?

Patty: que si me gustaría tener un novio como el pero que todavía no estoy preparada para tener una relación con un hombre porque aún estoy dolida por la memoria de Stear y siento que a pesar de que él no está aquí en la tierra no sabes cuánto lo amo

Annie: te comprendo amiga pero tienes que abrir tu corazón para un nuevo amor, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Patty: si, dime

Annie: ¿te gusta Tom?

Patty: para serte sincera si me gusta mucho pero no sé si podre estar con el

Annie: ¿porque?

Patty: tengo miedo a mis padres

Annie: no tomes importancia lo que tus padres te digan, haz caso a tu corazón ¿le contaras a Candy?

Patty: si pero después, gracias por el consejo

Annie: de nada

Mientras tanto Terry con su nueva familia ya estaba viajando a Londres, ya había pasado varios días pero finalmente llegaron donde el capitán del barco ayudo a bajar a Susana

Terry: gracias capitán por ayudar a bajar a mi esposa

Capitán del barco: de nada, estoy para servirle adiós

Señora Marlow: gracias, adiós

Terry con su carro le había enseñado varios lugares de Londres

Susana: ¡que hermoso país¡

Señora Marlow: estoy tan orgullosa que te hayas casado con mi hija

Terry: ya veo, ¡al fin llegamos ¡

Mark B. Llewelyn abrió la puerta diciendo _ hola mi hermano, mi lady, ¡bienvenido a la familia¡

Terry: gracias hermano, ¿Cómo está tu mamá, mi nana?

Mark: ella está muerta

Terry: lo siento, ¿Cuándo murió mi nana?

Mark: hace tres años, pero no hablemos de eso más bien cuéntame acerca de ti

Terry_ me case

Mark: ¡qué bien ¡¿te casaste con Candy?

Terry: no, mi esposa se llama Susana y la señora que nos acompaña es su madre

Mark B. Llewelyn sorprendido de la nueva familia de Terry, le da la bienvenida a Susana diciendo_ bienvenida mi lady Grandchester

Susana: gracias, pero dime Susana

Mark: no le diré lady a la esposa de mi hermano Terrence, yo soy el mayordomo he servido muchos años a la familia Grandchester

Susana: gracias

El buen mayordomo les lleva a la recamara a la pareja

Susana: es hermoso mi recamara, gracias

Mark: de nada lady, le dejo para que disfrute

En ese momento a la señora Marlow le lleva a otra recamara y finalmente a Terry le lleva a la recamara del duque de Grandchester

Mark: duque de Grandchester, aquí le traigo a su hijo Terrence

Duque de Grandchester (descasando sobre su cama): hola Terry, gracias por venir, tome asiento en la banca

Terry: no hay nada que agradecer, ya me senté padre

Duque de Grandchester: sé que he sido un mal padre para ti y merezco tu desprecio

Terry: yo no vine a juzgarlo

Duque de Grandchester: hijo, escúchame por favor

Terry: está bien

Duque de Grandcheste: **mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como crees hijo porque yo siempre he amado a tu madre pero le di más importancia a la promesa que le hice a tu abuelo , cuidar el nombre de la familia , pero nunca me vi a mi mismo pero en el fondo hijo mío me destruía mi propia vida sin poder tener a mi lado a la mujer que realmente amo, cuando naciste tú hijo me di cuenta cuan semejante eres a Eleanor y cada gesto tuyo me hacía recordar a ella y para poder olvidar a tu madre pensé enviarte al colegio San Pablo Y ahora que mi esposa se fue me di cuenta del gran error que he cometido porque no la ame y no sabes qué horror es vivir en un matrimonio sin amor verdadero, lo que más me duele es que nunca lograre el perdón de tu madre , pero tu hijo mío ¿Me puedes perdonar? Si no puedes hijo mío, solo quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare, todo padre ama siempre a su hijo aunque tú no lo creas**

 **Terry se asombró al escuchar las palabras de su padre pero no podía juzgarlo por su error si solamente se casó con esa mujer por darle importancia al nombre de la familia, como iba a juzgar a su padre sabiendo que el mismo está cometiendo el mismo error, no por cuidar una nobleza sino por un juramento de hacer feliz a Susana sabiendo que era un matrimonio sin amor verdadero y por esa razón solo replico diciendo_ lo perdono.**

Duque de Granchester : gracias hijo

Terry le hiso muchas preguntas a su padre y una de ellas era _padre ¿porque no me volvió a buscarme? ¿Por qué no me hiso regresar con usted en aquel tiempo si todavía era inmaduro?

Duque de Grandchester: lo hice porque alguien me pidió que te dejara libre, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la chica colegial a la cual andabas muy enamorado

Terry: ¿Candy te pidió que me dejaras libre?

Duque de Grandchester: si hijo Candy me pidió que te dejara libre y finalmente lo hice para que seas feliz

Terry: ¿Cómo conociste a Candy?

Duque de Grandchester: la conocí cuando fui al colegio a preguntar por ti ¡hay hijo es maravilloso¡ conocer a alguien como Candy, hijo busca a tu colegiala, busca a la niña que amas , no cometas el mismo error que yo , se también que te casaste con una actriz llamada Susana Marlow

Terry: es verdad pero ella es inválida

Duque de Grandchester: ¿Amas a Susana?

Terry: digamos que la aprecio mucho pero no la amo padre, si me case con Susana es por agradecimiento de salvarme mi vida y es mi culpa que ella se encuentra en ese estado de salud

Duque de Grandchester: no es tu culpa y no me gusta verte sufrir

Terry: le agradezco padre, Susana es una buena mujer a su manera

Duque de Grandchester: la conoceré pero ningún sacrificio debe destruir tu corazón, hijo aquí en Londres hay buenos especialistas que será una ventaja que ella se operaria de nuevo y empezará a ser terapias

Terry: te lo agradezco mucho padre. Pero igual ella no me dejaría libre, esta perdidamente enamorada de mí casi se mata por mi culpa

Duque de Grandchester: Hijo aquí en Londres hay buenos psiquiatras que ayudara a controlar su conducta a Susana, deja todo en mis manos hijo te ayudare para que seas feliz

Terry: gracias padre

Duque de Grandchester: ¿Te quedarías un tiempo con tu padre?

Terry: si, pero luego me regresare a Nueva York

Duque de Grandchester: gracias hijo mío ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Terry: dime padre

Duque de Grandchester: quiero que te ganes el cariño de tus tres hermanos y que se lleven como una buena familia que somos

Terry: lo hare padre

Finalmente Terry se reconcilio con su padre donde cumpliría su promesa de ganarse el cariño de sus hermanos.

El duque de Grandchester conoció a Susana y la señora Marlow y le cayeron bien pero también quiere que Terry sea feliz así que no olvidaría sus planes de tratar a Susana con una nueva cirugía

…


End file.
